


Reading

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [72]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dani’s been watching for whenFun Homewould come to London ever since she watched the clip of “Ring of Keys” performed at the 2015 Tony’s.A ficlet about metaphors and meaning.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reading/Books

Dani’s been watching for when _Fun Home_ would come to London ever since she watched the clip of “Ring of Keys” performed at the 2015 Tony’s. She definitely didn’t cry watching it. Nope, not at all. She just… felt something. Something she was afraid to look at right in the eye. 

Three years later, she wants to go. 

She bought tickets, for Phoebe’s birthday. She bought the book— “I can’t see a musical based on a book and _not_ read the book, babe!” she’d shouted when Phoebe teased her about spoilers— and didn’t let herself start reading it until a few days before the show. She fully anticipated that once she finished reading she’d be too hungry for the show to put it off any longer than that. 

Phoebe’s playing a frustrating round of _Fortnite_. It isn’t going very well. Normally Dani would be teasing her, or trying to help maybe. 

Instead she’s consuming James Joyce and Icarus metaphors via Bechdel’s graphics. She’s obsessing over the unknowability of the Proust sorrow because of translation from French to English. It feels a little bit like being back in school. But school never made her heart ache like this.

She kicks over to the other end of the sofa, poking at Phoebe’s ribs with a socked foot. “Is this speaking to me because of, like… the gay or the daddy issues?” 

Phoebe doesn’t even look away from the screen. “Both, obviously.” 

Dani laughs. She tells Phoebe she better get moving, she’s far too close for the edge of the edge. Someone kills her before it really matters. Dani turns the page and reads her first Wallace Stevens poem, enhanced by Bechdel’s mother reading it in the image to her college girlfriend. 

It’s not bad. Dani thinks she might read Wallace Stevens more often.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190962047589/reading) !


End file.
